Life Without Magic
by foureverbookworm
Summary: Lily Luna Potter couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts but there was on problem... she was a squib. Now Lily is left magic less and alone. That is until she meets a blonde haired, boy who just happens to be a squib as well. Throw in disapproving Malfoys, an ignored James, and an angry Hugo and Lily just has one question, how does Harry Potter's daughter manage life without magic?
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

"It can't be true!" Harry Potter exclaimed. "It just can't!"

Through the cracked open door, Lily could see her father pacing.

"Harry," Ginny's soothing voice said. "It's true darling. Please don't shut her out. It isn't her fault. She's already devastated as it is."

"Oh Ginny!" Harry sighed. "Of course I'm not going to shut Lily out! I love her! She's my daughter! No, I'm not ashamed of her at all! I just can't believe that she won't get to experience what it's like to go to Hogwarts and do magic. She won't get the chance to shop for her school supplies and go to Hogsmeade. Or play on the school Quidditch team! It's not fair for her!"

Tears streamed down Lily's face. Her father was right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her brothers and cousins got to go and learn how to be wizards and witches. It wasn't fair that they got to learn magic. It just wasn't fair! While they were gone and having fun, she had to sit at home. Maybe even go to muggle school and learn muggle things. She couldn't do that!

"I know it isn't fair Harry." Lily's mother said. "But what can we do other than support Lily in whatever she chooses to do with her life?"

Harry's voice sounded determined. "We can make this as easy for her as possible. I'm going to look for a new house."

"A new house?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, if Lily can't be with magical children, imagine how hard it would be for her to see them come home every holiday. Godric's Hallow is filled with magic and wizards and witches. It isn't right to force her to live among all that. Even Al and James think it's a good idea. I ran it by them when I first found out."

"That's a good point." Ginny sighed. "Maybe we should do all this with Lily."

Harry must have nodded in agreement. "I'll go get her."

Lily quickly ran to her rooms and sat on her bed trying to look like she had just been sitting their crying the whole time. It didn't involve much acting on her part. Yesterday, she had found out a terrible thing. She was a squib. An alien in her family.

Hugo had received his letter yesterday. Lily had excitedly been hovering near the window but, no letter came. Finally, Harry had flued to Hogwarts and come back with the news. Lily Luna Potter was a registered squib. Even after the age of seven, she had not displayed any magical qualities.

To his credit, Hugo had immediately thrown a fit. He had stormed about The Burrow screaming at the top of his lungs that there was no way he was going to Hogwarts if Lily couldn't. As far as Lily knew, Ron and Hermione still hadn't been able to convince him to go.

"Lily?" her father asked knocking gently.

"C-come i-in." She sniffed.

He opened the door and sat down next to her on the soft oak wood bed. Lily sunk into her father's welcoming arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's not fair Dad." She sobbed.

"I know flower." He soothed stroking her hair. "But you know, Mummy and I still love you a lot."

She nodded. "I know."

"And we are going to try to make this as easy as we can for you." He continued. "Are you feeling up to discussing some things?"

She nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said as Ginny handed her a cup of cocoa. Even though it was summer, cocoa was always a comfort drink for Lily.

"So flower," Ginny said carefully. "Your father and I were talking, and we thought it might be for the best if we moved out of a wizarding community."

Lily nodded. "I would like that. If James and Albus are alright with it."

She sighed remembering her brother's reactions to learning what she was. James, had been shocked and sad, had comforted her and had accepted it. He had felt terrible for her and told her so many times how much he wished she could join him in the magical world.

Albus had been a bit less comforting. He had rushed to say he was not ashamed of her but, he seemed slightly embarrassed. His words had turned from comfort to words of pity in a matter of minutes. Lily knew Al meant well but, she didn't want pity. Still, everyone knew Albus wasn't as good with emotions as James.

"Your brothers are fine with it. I've already ran it by them and they think it's a wonderful idea."

"What type of house are we thinking about getting?" Lily asked.

"Well, what would you like?" Ginny replied.

Lily thought for a moment. "A big one out in the country side. Where there aren't many people."

"I think we can find a house like that." Harry said. "What about you Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course we can. There is one more thing I would like to discuss though. Education."

Lily looked up at her mother. "Am I going to have to go to a muggle school?"

"Not if you don't want to." Ginny said. "I can work from home so, I could home school you if you'd prefer."

Lily nodded. "I don't want to go to a muggle school."

"That's settled then." Ginny smiled at her daughter.

* * *

A few weeks later, Harry came home from work with the news that he had found a house out in the country side of England.

"It's a little quaint but quite spacious." He said. "I've arranged for us to go see it tomorrow."

The house was indeed very big; four stories tall, just about as wide and made of stone. It was an old farmhouse meaning it had incredibly large grounds and to Lily's delight, a stable with a horse in it. The grounds expanded for what seemed like miles into woods that were filled with wild life. All in all, Lily found the house to be perfect.

The next few weeks were filled with packing and planning. Who would get which room? What about flooring, carpet or wood? Walls; paint or wall paper? What color? What design? All these questions made Lily's head spin. Her family seemed determined that she should be content with every choice made. The almost eleven year old knew they all meant well but, it was a bit overwhelming. And just because she didn't get to do magic didn't mean she should get whatever else she wanted!

She had tried voicing her thoughts to her family but, no one listened but James.

"Lils, we want you to be happy!" He had said. "That's all. Honestly, none of us are really sure what to do about you being who you are. It's just going to take some time but, I promise, everything will get back to normal soon."

And he was right, by the time moving day came; the Potters didn't all seem to treat Lily like a glass vase. They still asked her opinion on everything, even things she could care less about, but they were making rationale decisions instead of doing everything Lily wanted.

Moving day dawned bright and early as the Potters scrambled around their now empty house making sure they weren't leaving anything behind. A moving truck containing their furniture and boxes had left earlier. Harry and Ginny had wanted this to be a thoroughly muggle move so they had chosen boxes and trucks instead of magic.

Lily sighed as she took one last look at her old room. The walls were purple with large white spots that had once contained posters and pictures. The soft carpet was white with a faded tinge of orange. Lily smiled remembering how Hugo had somehow turned it bright orange when he'd been teased about his hair color by Lorcan.

"Ready to go?" James's voice asked as his arm snaked around his sister.

"Yes." Lily choked slightly. "I'm just going to miss this place and… all the magic around here."

"I know." He said bracingly putting an arm around her. "So will I but you know, the new house is nice too and it'll have its own kind of magic."

Lily nodded and tugged anxiously at the sleeve of her white dress. "What if I don't make friends? There aren't many people around there you know."

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "You'll have the Weasleys!"

"I know." Lily smiled hugging her brother. He somehow always made her feel better.

* * *

"Here we are." Harry stated as he pulled into the driveway of the new house. "This is home guys."

"James, Albus, help your father with the boxes." Ginny told her sons. "Lily, can you help me unload the car?"

The Potter's went about unpacking the car and moving truck. Soon, the various boxes had been placed in their respective rooms as well as the furniture organized.

"There we go." Harry said fixing the last bed, James's, and getting up. "All the beds are done now."  
"I don't see why we had to do everything the muggle way." Albus complained. "I don't think Lily would have minded if you just magicked it together like normal wizards."

Ginny looked at her youngest son sternly. "Your father and I wanted this to be a thoroughly non-magical move and that is how it's going to be done mister."

Albus sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Al." James snapped.

"James!" Harry admonished. "Don't snap at your brother. You know better than that!"

"Yeah well _he _knows better than to be such a drama queen. He didn't even do any work! What should he complain about?" James argued.

"James!" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah James." Albus smirked. "Stop acting like a three year old."

"I'm not the one who was whining for no reason!" James retorted.

"James! Leave your brother alone!" Ginny ordered, glaring at her eldest child dangerously.

James huffed slightly but kept his mouth shut as Lily sighed. She hated the tension between her brothers. They had been very close even in James's first year in Hogwarts but after Albus had been sorted into a different house, they'd drifted apart. It didn't help that her parents seemed to favor Albus over James slightly. Well, that's how James felt at least and Lily had to admit it was a little true. James felt jealous of Albus, though he wouldn't admit it, and Albus enjoyed being able to get away with things James couldn't.

Harry and Ginny just couldn't understand why their sons were suddenly at each other's throats but assumed Albus had enough of James's teasing. They didn't know why James had turned slightly reclusive and seemed to do crazy things that he knew would anger his parents, though Lily knew it was because he was craving a bit of recognition. This had caused tension within the family and all in all, Lily hated it.

"I think we're all hungry." She said. "Perhaps we should have lunch?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. Good idea Lily."

"I have sandwiches downstairs." Ginny informed them. "Come on."

Harry and Albus followed the down the stairs but Lily and James stayed behind.

"Are you alright?" the red head asked.

"I'm fine." James smiled a half smile. "I mean, I got yelled at, what's new?"

"James, come on." Lily pleaded. "I'm sure they just…" Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say.

James raised his eyebrows. "They just what?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know." She was desperate to repair her family but, she just didn't know how and it was bugging her to no end. "But they love you, okay? It's just… they just…"

Seeing that his sister was upset, James put on a smile. "Don't worry about it, Lils. I know they love me, it's just a little frustrating." He told her wrapping her in a one armed embrace. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

After consuming many sandwiches, the Potters sat around their dining table wondering what to do.

"I don't know about you all but I'm exhausted." Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too." Ginny agreed. "What are you kids going to do?"

"I'm going to finish my summer homework." Albus told her.

"Good boy." Ginny praised. "James, you should do the same, be responsible for-"

"I already finished it." James informed her in a bored voice. "I think I'll turn in too."

"Oh… um… okay then. What about you Lily, are you going to sleep?"

"No." the small girl answered. "I'm not really tired. I think I might go walk around the grounds."

"Well, okay but be careful." Harry warned.

"I will." Lily smiled.

Soon Lily was out the door and on the vast grounds of the new house. Unsure of exactly where to go, she simply began walking in one direction hoping it would lead her somewhere.

There really wasn't much though. A few trees littered the greenish yellow grass of the Potter's grounds along with the occasional boulder. After about ten minutes of barren meadow, Lily approached a fence. It wasn't a very tall fence, about 1 and ½ feet tall and made of dried wood. Curiously, the girl peeked over the fence and saw a large manor, quite like her new home, in the distance.

"Hello." A voice greeted making her jump away from the fence.

"Oh!" She exclaimed spotting the speaker.

He was a boy and though he seemed quite scrawny, he was definitely older than her. The boy had dirty blonde hair that somewhat resembled a curly mop and his grey eyes seemed to make his skin look even paler than it already was.

"Sorry to startle you." He apologized. "I was just over there when I saw you coming and I supposed you must be our new neighbor."

"Well, I suppose I am." Lily smiled. "I'm Lily. Lily Luna Potter."

They boy's eyes widened. "Potter?"

"Yes." Lily said confused.

"I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The boy introduced, emulating Lily.

"Malfoy?" This time it was Lily's eyes that widened.

The boy, Scorpius, sighed. "Guilty as charged."

"Your family is responsible for the death of hundreds of innocent people." Lily informed him, her tone slightly cold as she quoted what she'd read in a history book.

Scorpius heaved another sigh. "And your's saved the world. I'm aware of the unfortunate details and I am quite sorry."

"Well," Lily thought for a moment. "I suppose it wasn't _you _who killed them, so no one could blame you."

Scorpius smiled at the innocence of it all. If only what Lily said were true. "It's nice to know you don't blame me."

"So," Lily said plopping herself on the grass next to the fence. "I suppose you'll be going to Hogwarts soon then."

Scorpius sat down on the other side of the fence. "Well, you will be."

Lily looked down, not sure if she should tell him the truth or not. _"Well, he'll figure out anyway."_ She thought. "I wish."

He looked at her questioningly, one blonde eyebrow slightly raised. "You wish?"

"I'm a squib." She sighed. "I am going to stay home and learn whatever it is my mother decides to teach me. All alone."

"You won't be alone!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be here."

"No you won't you'll be at- oh." Lilt railed off as it dawned on her. "You too?"

"Yup." He smiled sadly. "Me too."

"It sucks." Lily pouted.

The two sat in silence for a moment in quiet thought of their joint situation. Then, Scorpius spoke again.

"How did your parents feel about it?"

Lily looked up at him. "They accepted it." She told him. "They even moved here from Godric's Hollow so that I wouldn't have to be around so much magic. Your's?"

"Not so well." He looked at the grass, twisting a blade in his hands. "They've changed from how they used to be but… they still… it's complicated."

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll get used to it. I mean, it hasn't been long has it?"

Scorpius laughed hollowly. "I'd be going into my third year right now." He told her.

"Really?!" Lily exclaimed. "You're thirteen?"

"Twelve." He corrected. "I'll turn thirteen in December. You?"

"I'll turn eleven in November."

"Well, we aren't that far apart then."

A bell rang in the distance from Scorpius's side of the fence. "That's the dinner bell." He sighed. "I'd best be going."

"Dinner bell?" Lily asked incredulously.

Scorpius scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah… Mum's sort of old fashioned. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lily nodded waving. "I should probably head home too."

* * *

"Where have you been Lily?" Ginny asked as her daughter entered the kitchen. "You've been gone for hours!"

"Well, the grounds are pretty big." Lily said grabbing some plates from a box in order to help James set the table. "And I made a friend. He's a squib too."

"Oh?" Harry asked from behind his copy of _The Daily Prophet_" "And what's his name."

"Um…Scorpius." Lily answered conveniently leaving out her new friend's last name.

"Isn't that Draco's son's name?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Harry answered.

"Oh come on!" James sighed. "So what if he's a Malfoy? That doesn't mean he isn't nice."

"I never said he was a Malfoy." Lily pointed out.

"Is he?" James asked.

"Yes, but you shouldn't assume!" Lily replied causing James to smile the smile he reserved for Lily.

"Sorry. Anyways, I'm sure he's nice."

Harry looked at his children skeptically. "I don't know…"

Ginny bit her lip. "It is nice you made a friend though…"

"But Malfoy…?" Harry asked.

"I think this is one of their super weird attempts at having a telepathically conversation." James whispered in his sister's ear causing her to giggle.

"I know…" Ginny said her lips still pursed.

"Just because his name is Malfoy doesn't make him like his father." James reasoned.

"And I thought you said his father changed!" Lily pointed out. "You aren't really going to make me stop being friends with my only friend are you?"

That worked.

"No! Of course not!" Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"Now why don't you take a seat?" Ginny suggested. Lily looked around at the completely unpacked dining room and kitchen. It looked like they used magic after all. "I made your favorite."

"Pancakes!?" Lily asked hopefully causing her parents and brother to laugh.

"No. Your favorite _dinner_." Ginny laughed.

"Pancakes can be dinner." Lily said seriously. "Pancakes are for all times of the day."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry called Albus down.

After a filling meal, the Potters all retired to bed.

As Lily lay in her cozy loft bed she thought, maybe being a squib wouldn't be so bad after all. She already had a friend who was a squib too. She had a nice house. What more could a girl want?

Sighing contently, she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Another Scorily fic! :) So yeah, this was just the prolouge. In the first chapter, the next one, Lily will be twelve almost thirteen, Scorpius will be fourteen almost fifteen, James will be about sixteen, and Albus will be fifteen. **

**Also, this isn't going to be just a Scorily fic though that will be the main focus. It will also include James, Albus, and Hugo so yeah... Hope you like it!**

**Please tell me what you think so far! **

**Thanks!**

**~Foureverbookworm**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily sighed as she watched the scarlet engine pull away from the platform. She kept waving even as Hugo and James's waving hands disappeared. She would have been going into her third year of school now if she hadn't been a squib. Still, it wasn't that bad. She had cried the first time the Hogwarts Express had pulled away without her but now she was used to it.

"Ready to go, Flower?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Yup." Lily answered. She looked up at her parents as they climbed into the Potters' car. "Can Scorpius come over later?"

"Sure." Harry answered starting the ignition.

Over the past two years, Scorpius and Lily had become best friends. At first, Harry and Ginny had been extremely anxious about it but slowly, they had gotten to know the reserved blonde boy and actually liked him quite a lot. He was an odd kid. He was polite and shy but not stand offish. He also seemed quite uneasy at times. When he had first come to The Potter House, as the Potter's had decided to call their abode, he had seemed to shy away from Ginny and appeared to be positively terrified of Harry. The two older Potters had put it down to nerves of meeting his father's enemies after the boy had slowly become more comfortable around them.

"As long as you sleep at a good time." Ginny added. "We start school tomorrow." She reminded her daughter. For the past two years, Ginny had been homeschooling Lily. At first it had been a little difficult as none of them had known what to do. Should Lily learn about the magical world? In the end, Ginny had devised an odd curriculum in which she followed what the muggle homeschooling guide told her to but also added in basic things that one must know when part of the wizarding world. Lily had proved to be an exceptionally bright child.

"Okay Mom." Lily said a little exasperated. She didn't really understand why her mom insisting on starting school as early as Hogwarts started. If she was going to have to stay at home, she may as well sleep some!

She cheered up slightly when she saw Scorpius waiting for her in front of her house.

Ginny shot her daughter an amused look. Of course her daughter hadn't thought to ask her until she had already invited Scorpius. The mother watched as her child ran up to the boy and immediately hugged him. The two were extremely close and Ginny often wondered if the friendship would turn into something more. She never voiced her opinions, of course. After all, she was sure Lily would be astounded by the very idea of it and Harry was sure to be against it. Ginny herself wasn't sure how she would feel were a romantic relationship to form between her daughter and the boy, but chose not to think of it. Lily was only twelve, there was time.

* * *

Lily grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled him towards the stable chattering rapidly. The older boy followed her with a slightly amused but none the less fond look as his friend spoke to him so quickly he could barely understand her.

"A bit slower please, Lils." He laughed. "You're talking so fast I have no idea _what _you're saying."

Lily harrumphed in annoyance as she threw herself onto the hay in the stable causing her red hair to flop. She was often told she talked too fast and it annoyed her. "I was saying that I think James has a girlfriend."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow as he sat next to her. "What makes you think that?"

"He's just been oddly happy." She stated. "He's been practically skipping about and today when the train left I thought I saw him turn to face a girl."

"So? They could just be friends." Scorpius pointed out.

"That doesn't explain the happiness though!" Lily argued.

"Lils, just because he's happy doesn't mean he has a girlfriend." Scorpius said. "He might just be happy!"

The red-head looked away. "James is never this happy." She told him in a quiet voice that was filled with sorrow.

Scorpius hated to see her this way. He wasn't sure what problems lurked in The Potter House causing tension between its residents but he knew it made the usually bubbly Lily upset. He had asked her a few times but she had always avoided telling him. After a while, he had given up. After all, he wouldn't like her badgering him about his home life. As long as he knew she was being cared for and loved, he didn't push. Scorpius felt a great deal of affection towards Lily, more than he had felt towards any other person. He didn't know why and he didn't know how deep it went but, he knew there was something about her that made the fourteen year old want to protect her.

Deciding it was best to change the subject to something that would bring back Lily's happiness, Scorpius gave a smile. "Then, who do you think she is?"

It worked.

Lily jumped at the chance to talk about her suspicion. "Well, I don't think it's Sarah because she's older than James and he used to be scared of her so I thought it might be Alice but then she likes this other guy so..."

"I don't think it's Sarah or Alice either. Frank would kill him." Scorpius referred to his knowledge of the Potter/Weasley family. Sarah and Alice, as he knew, where the children of Lily's godfather, Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah. Frank was their overly protective brother. Though he was the same age as James, he would not hesitate to take action against anyone, including his god brother, who dated his sisters.

"Good point." Lily said. She closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "Who do you think it could be?"

"What about that girl you told me about... the one he's friends with."

"Emma?" Lily asked. She shook her head. "No. Emma has a boyfriend." She would know these things. Emma Clarkson was a muggle born who happened to be James's best friend. Lily often asked James about his life and Hogwarts and Emma was a large part of it.

"Oh." Scorpius sighed. Blitzen, the Potter's rather persistent horse nudged the back of his head and Scorpius reached up a hand to stroke the animal's muzzle.

"I got it!" Lily exclaimed making both Scorpius and the horse jump.

"Got what?" Scorpius asked, startled.

Lily stared at him with a look that said, _"Really?"_

"Oh! James's girlfriend!" He remembered.

"Yes you idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"So, who is it?" He asked as Blitzen sat down on the hay behind him and Lily.

"There was this girl he told me about." She began. "I don't know if I told you, her name was like... Trixie! Yes that's it."

"Trixie?" Scorpius inquired. "That's an odd name."

"Must be short for something." Lily shrugged.

"Probably." Scorpius agreed.

"Anyways, she's in Al's year apparently. He met her when she accidentally stumbled on to his coach on the train last year. You should here the way he talks about her! Emma said he's a lovesick puppy!"

Scorpius laughed. He sure hoped that James actually did have a girlfriend. He liked the older boy. James had been the only one of the Potters, other than Lily, to welcome him with open arms. He hadn't been the slightest bit unsure or rude. James had always been kind to him but the black-haired boy had an air of sadness around him.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Lily asked.

Scorpius sighed. How the teen wished he could stay for dinner but Lily and James weren't the only ones with secrets. "I can't Lils." He told her in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"Why?" The question was a simple. Just one word, yet it was so difficult to answer.

"I-I just can't." He answered, looking away.

Lily pouted. Scorpius never seemed to be able to stay at her house longer than a few hours and she'd never seen his house. They had roamed the grounds of Malfoy Manor together but never had she stepped foot over the threshold. Lily couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Scorpius was just putting up with her. Maybe he didn't really want to be her friend. "Alright then." She said in a slightly cold tone as the dinner bell from his house rang. "I suppose you should go."

"Lily-" He started.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was filled with so much remorse that Lily's face couldn't help but soften. "It's fine." After all, she kept things from Scorpius about her family. Who was she to expect that he tell her everything? "I'll walk with you."

The two children walked in a comfortable silence as they approached the little fence that separated the grounds of The Potter House from those of Malfoy Manor.

"Bye, Lily." Scorpius waved. "See you tomorrow?"

Lily nodded. "I'm free after school."

Scorpius grinned. "See you later then!" With that he vaulted over the fence and took off towards the towering manor.

* * *

The grin dropped of Scorpius's face as he approached the manor door. Malfoy Manor was a rather daunting looking place even though lights glinted in the windows. It was tall and seemed to grow out of the darkness of the long driveway that lead to it. The manor was several stories high and was surrounded by elaborate gardens that were once filled with plants and imported wildlife. Of course, that was all gone. After the Wizarding War the Malfoy's had lost almost everything.

Scorpius threw open the door and walked into the familiar dimly lit hallway. His feet padded softly along the soft carpet as he walked towards the dining room. Soon he found himself pushing open a large wooden door and entering the room.

There was a long dining table in the room though it was almost empty. Only the very front of the table was supporting dishes of food while the rest was utterly and completely empty giving the rather gloomy impression of a poorly attended dinner party. Two people sat at the table looking at the boy impatiently.

One was a man of about forty with blonde hair so pale that it almost looked white and even paler skin. His cold grey eyes were focused on the boy in front of him. As were the somewhat warmer yet still accusatory brown eyes of the women next to him. The woman had light skin, though it was not nearly as pale as her husband's, and long brown hair that had neat little curls at the bottom.

"Where have you been?" The man asked.

"I was on the grounds." Scorpius answered his father.

"I rang that bell ten minutes ago you know." Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, Scorpius's mother, informed him.

"Sorry." The boy apologized. "I was a bit far from the manor but I came as quickly as I could!"

Draco's gaze lingered on his wayward son a second more before he gestured for the boy to sit.

There was no sound as the Malfoys ate dinner except for the scraping of knifes on plates or the occasional request for someone to pass something. Scorpius wasn't sure why it was like this but it had been for as long as he remembered. Of course, he didn't dare say anything. His parents believed that children were meant to be seen and not heard. Scorpius wasn't sure where this came from but he went along with it. All he knew was that his parents hadn't had a perfect child hood due to being on the loosing side of the war. Besides, he was much too bothersome. At least, that's what his father told him.

And that is exactly what his father thought. Draco Malfoy's childhood had been far from perfect. True, he had been doted upon and protected from everything by his parents but that, he believed, was what lead him to believe he could do anything. This false notion had lead him to hasten to join the Death Eaters when he was ordered to. Draco Malfoy had always been sheltered from the harshness of the world and was pathetically unprepared when it hit him full force. He had been forced to turn to his worst enemy for help. The man firmly believed that if his parents hadn't doted on him so before allowing the Dark Lord to ruin his youth, he wouldn't have acted like such a coward.

With this idea stuck in his mind, Draco had severed ties with everything that tied him to his youth. He had left Pansy Parkinson, never replied to Goyle's letters, and hadn't gone to see his parents in ages though he lived in their old house. The manor was the only thing Draco had kept from his childhood. Then he'd met Astoria and fallen head over heels for her. In fact, Astoria was the only thing Draco could say he truly loved. She had wanted a child, a daughter, so he had tried his best to give one to her. They got Scorpius instead.

At first, Draco really did try to love the boy but Astoria was so miserable that she hadn't gotten the daughter she so yearned for that he slowly started to neglect his son in order to comfort his wife. As Scorpius grew, it just got worse. He seemed to disagree with Draco on every matter and it bugged the older man to no end. Looking back upon his own childhood, Draco decided he wouldn't make the same mistake his father did. He wouldn't stand for a child who did not follow his every order. He would not have a spoiled brat for a son. So, Draco became swift to hand out punishments to the boy and in general grew tired of him. It infuriated him further that his anger seemed to have no effect on Scorpius. The boy was as headstrong as ever and then he had to go and become a squib. An embarrassment. Though Draco no longer believed that purebloods were better than other wizards he still thought that wizards were far superior to muggles. It was hard not to, that is what he'd been told his whole life.

Of course, Scorpius had no idea of any of this. To him his father simply hated him and his mother never seemed to care. And of course him being a squib confirmed his father's belief of him being useless. So the almost fifteen year old boy just took his father's anger and his mother's disapproving looks and hoped that someday he would be able to prove to himself that he wasn't really a worthless and bothersome pest.

* * *

Lily's return to her house was far more eventful. After Scorpius had ran off, the red-head had walked back to her own house and eaten dinner, chatting merrily with her parents. Afterwards, the two elder Potters had went to the drawing room and Lily had stayed behind in the kitchen, reading a book. At around ten there had been a tapping on the window and Lily had looked up to find three owls waiting for her carrying three letters for her and two for her parents from James, Albus and for her, Hugo. "Mom! Dad! Look!" She cheered running into the drawing room where her parents sat. "Letters!"

"Well, what do they say?" Harry asked.

Lily started to open the first letter in order to read it aloud but stopped, she knew things about her brothers and cousin that they didn't want people to know. These letters were meant for her eyes only. "They're for me." She said. "But these are yours." She handed them the letters for them from James and Albus. Leaving her parents behind, Lily ran up the stairs and shut her room door before collapsing on her rug with the letters. She carefully opened the first one, Albus's.

**Dear Lily,**

**Hi! The opening feast was great! I really wish you could've been there! I can't write much because I'm really tired and McGonagall's been in here telling us all to go to bed since we have classes tomorrow. Rosie says hi and she also says she wants her sweater back when we get back for Christmas. I'll write you later!**

**Love,**

**Albus**

Lily smiled at the short letter before picking up Hugo's next.

_Hey Lils,_

_I've got to be quick McGonagall's been snooping around the dormitories and common rooms. Honestly, I can't believe she decided to stay as Gryffindor's head of house even though she's Headmistress! She's worse than mum sometimes. Oh and then there's Rose! She's been so overprotective lately. I mean it's not even the first time Dad's yelled at me for no reason and she pretty much ranted about him for an hour straight. And now knowing you you're probably wondering what Dad did this time. Well, it's not really a big deal so you can stop worrying. It was just another fight. And there's McGonagall yelling at me to go to bed. I'll write you later!_

_Hugo_

Despite Hugo's assurance, Lily couldn't help but worry. Hugo and his father had always had a rocky relationship. It wasn't that they didn't love each other, they did and they had their bonding moments but Ron tended to shove Hugo away at times. He always felt terrible after he did and would apologize sincerely but lately, Hugo had been wondering how sincere his father's "I'm Sorry's" were. After all, if something was apologized for over nd over again, an apology tended to loose it's meaning. With a sigh, Lily turned her attention to the last letter.

**_Lily!_**

**_Hi! I know I've only been gone for less than a day but, I miss you so much already! Anyway, I obviously don't have much to say as I've only been here for a few hours but there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. So, you know how I told you about that girl, Trixie Finnegan? Well, before summer break last year, I asked her out and she said yes. So, we went on a couple dates and I think she might actually really like me! Anyway, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if she was really interested or not so I thought I'd wait. Today I asked if she wanted to go to the first Hogsemeade trip with me and she said she would so we were talking and one of her friends came up and said, 'A Hufflepuff? Really Trix?' and Trixie said 'Yeah he's my BOYFRIEND, do you mind?' She called me her boyfriend! I have a girlfriend Lily!_**

**_Enough about me though. How have you been? How's Scorpius. I've written to Mum and Dad but I didn't tell them about Trixie yet. I'd prefer if you didn't either. She's Al's friend and he isn't too happy that we've been going out. Not that I care. I should probably sleep now. I've got classes tomorrow you know. Miss you! Write back soon!_**

**_Love you!_**

**_James_**

Lily let out a whoop of happiness she just _knew_ something had been going on between James and Trixie. She yawned and looked at the clock, 10:30. She'd have to wake up early for her mother the next day. Deciding to reply to her letter later, she climbed into pajamas before falling asleep.

"Lily! School!" Ginny called gently shaking her daughter.

"Mmm. Five more minutes." Lily groaned.

"If you wake up we can have Scorpius over for dinner." Ginny wheedled.

Lily scowled into her pillow. "I'll wake up in five minutes." She repeated. It wasn't like Scorpius would be able to anyways.

This surprised Ginny. Lily usually would do anything to have Scorpius over, not that Harry and Ginny usually asked Lily to do things in order to have him over. "Lily? Is everything okay? Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"No." Lily moaned. "It's complicated!"

"Well, luckily, waking up for school isn't complicated." Ginny said though she was mentally filing away the 'complication' of her daughter's friendship.

Lily inhaled loudly. "Fine." She exhaled before pulling herself out of bed.

Ginny smiled at her daughter's bed-head before walking out of the room.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy's eyes fluttered open at eight a.m. With a yawn, he pulled himself out of bed and blearily readied himself for the day before walking downstairs. He padded into the empty kitchen and was buttering himself a piece of toast when his father walked into the room.

"Good morning father." Scorpius greeted.

Draco nodded but stayed silent.

The two male Malfoys sat quietly in the kitchen munching on the buttered toast. About ten minutes later, Astoria Malfoy stalked down the stairs. Her usually neat hair was in an extremely haphazard and messy bun. She was dressed equally as sloppily. She wore a pair of grey sweat pants, a tight black shirt, and purple robe. It was safe to say that Astoria was not a morning person.

"Good morning, mother." Scorpius greeted politely.

"Shut up." She snapped. "I've had enough of you."

Scorpius sent a confused glance at his father but the man was looking at his wife. "Mother?" He asked.

"I said to shut up!" She screeched causing Scorpius to flinch. "I've had enough of you sneaking in late and going out all day. I don't need you being disobedient as well!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak only to feel a rough cuff to the back of his head.

"Listen to your mother." Draco ordered.

"See! this is what I mean!" Astoria raged. "You never listen! And you know what boy? I'm tired of it! You better clean up your act or else!"

Scorpius bowed his head and tried to tune out his mother as she screamed. Every now and then she would do this. She would drink herself into oblivion at night and then wake up and just start screaming at him for no reason. Unfortunately, Scorpius was still not used to it. It still hurt when his mother screamed at him calling him worthless and a bothersome pest while his father just stood there and nodded, occasionally slapping the back of his son's head when he tried to defend himself. It used to be better. They would only hit him when they were drunk and they seemed to always be at least a little sorry that they had. Eventually it had become worse. They had stopped apologizing and soon they started hitting the poor boy even when they weren't drunk. It became a form of punishment that was used far too often

It was just too much though. He didn't know how many times he could hear the words over and over again. It was like a constant drum beat just beating the words into his brain. Making him believe them. It was driving him crazy.

"Okay!" He screamed. "I get it! I'm a worthless, bothersome pest and you hate me and wish I didn't even exsist! But you know what? You aren't exactly ideal people either and I'm tired of this!"

The sharp slap to his cheek was not unexpected.

Scorpius cupped a hand to his bruised cheek as his mother glared at him.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Draco growled.

"Why not!?" Scorpius challenged.

"Because _you _are an insolent brat!" Astoria seethed looking as if she would gladly strike her son again.

"And you are a terrible mother."

Scorpius didn't know where it came from. He didn't know why he said it. All he knew was that he had and now he was going to pay for it.

"Why you little-!" Astoria sceramed charging at her son and slapping every part of his body that she could reach.

"Astoria!" Draco yelled pulling his wife if his cowering son.

"What, you're just going to let him talk to me like that!?" The livid woman screamed.

"No." Draco said in a calm voice. He turned to Scorpius. "Get out."

The blonde haired teen stared at his father. "W-what?"

"Get. Out." Draco ordered again. "Don't come back 'till the evening. Right now I feel like I could break every bone in your body and not care so it is in your best interest to get out! I'll deal with you when you come back."

"Y-yes sir." Scorpius stuttered before running out of the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffie? Hope you liked it! Um... so I know that Draco isn't exactly the nicest but this is all part of the plot so... no hate please! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**~foureverbookworm**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius ran out of the house as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. He was dead. He was so dead. Scorpius had no doubt about what his father had said. The man probably would've killed him though he might have cared since killing his son would put him in prison. Tears streamed down his face as he ran through the grounds. What was he to do? He had no where to go but back when it became dark and going back meant facing his father. Why had he voiced that particular opinion!? He should've just kept to himself and let his mother scream. It was true anyway. She hated him. They both did. He didn't know why, but they did.

Scorpius slumped on to the ground in a corner behind a bush. They were his parents and they absolutely despised him. The boy began to shake slightly as he pulled his knees to his chest. His parents thought he was worthless and the moment he went home they were going to make sure he knew that in a way that was sure to be painful.

He sat there for about half an hour, feeling miserable. Eventually, Scorpius took a deep shuddering breath and wiped at his eyes. Pitying his predicament wasn't going to help him, but what would?

_"Tell someone." _He thought. _"But I can't!"_

Another Malfoy shown in a negative light was not what he wanted. People already hated his family for weaseling out of jail time. Scorpius didn't need another Malfoy disgracing the name and making his life more difficult. Beside, where would he go if he were taken from his parents? A muggle orphanage? He didn't want to go there.

Finally, Scorpius decided to go to Lily. The best thing to do was to try to enjoy himself and take his mind of going home. After all, going home and facing consequences was inevitable, he may as well enjoy himself before it. Slowly, the teen rose to his slightly shaky feet and headed off towards his friend's house. Soon, he found himself facing a familiar, sturdy wooden door on the neat little front porch of The Potter House.

He reached out a pale hand and pulled the cord causing a bell to chime within the house. A few moments later, the door was thrown open by a man of average height with messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind circular spectacles. Scorpius could just make out the faint lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Scorpius greeted.

"Hullo Scorpius." Harry had a slightly worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Scorpius had forgotten his rather disheveled appearance. What Harry saw was a somewhat unkempt boy whose blonde hair had grass in it and whose pale face was lined with bruises and almost invisible tear tracks on it.

"I'm fine." Scorpius answered, forcing a smile. "Is Lily here?"

"Up in her room." Harry answered moving to let the boy inside. "Working. You can go on up though."

"Thank you." Scorpius said politely before walking towards the aforementioned room.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, watched him go. "There's something strange about that boy." He muttered to no one in particular. The man wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with his precious little girl being around the boy so often. Whatever it was going on in Malfoy's life could not be good and the father was worried that his little flower would be caught up in it. He'd tried talking to Ginny about it but she wouldn't hear any of it.

_"We barely know the boy!" _She would say.

Harry had stopped voicing his opinions but he was still paranoid. He had, however, not done anything to ease his mind but this was too much. Ruffled appearance? Tears? Bruises? He was going to find out what was going on and make sure the boy kept it away from his daughter. _"But how?" _He asked himself. He needed away to find out what was going on but someone who was still kind and was willing to help. Then the answer came to him.

"Hermione."

* * *

James Sirius Potter couldn't have been more happy. His hand was casually slung over a petite blonde's shoulder as the girl laughed at a rather brilliant joke he'd just made.

"You're too funny James." Trixie beamed up at him, her brown eyes twinkling with laughter.

James's already wide smile grew. "What can I say? It's a talent."

She laughed again. Oh how he loved her laugh. It was like a thousand little bells ringing merrily.

The smile melted off his face as he saw his brother walking the opposite way that he was down the same corridor.

"Hello Trixie!" Albus greeted. He nodded at his older brother with a blank expression. "James."

Trixie waved while James nodded at his brother in the same stoic manner. "Albus."

Trixie pouted as they walked away. "Can't you two just _try _to get along?"

"I tried." James told her shortly.

The two brother's had recently fought about James and Trixie. The latter was Albus's close friend and he did not take kindly to his older brother dating her. James had been astounded that his brother had the nerve to try to tell him who to date. It wasn't as if Albus didn't already get everything he wanted at home. Well, as far as James was concerned, with no parents to watch over him he didn't have to anything Albus told him too. Both brothers were still bitter about the argument.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is." Trixie continued. "I can still be his friend and date you! Besides, it isn't up to you guys to decide who I date and who I don't."

"I know." James sighed. "It's not our place. I'm sorry."

"Good." She said as the smile re-appeared on her face.

James put on a smile as well. "So," He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Would you like to take a walk around the grounds?"

She turned around to face him. "Maybe tomorrow. I have a lot of homework to do. "

"Alright." He said kissing her cheek. He had finished most of his. He hadn't had much homework either as his first day had basically been lectures about NEWTS

James watched her walk off before he turned around and headed towards the Hufflepuff dormitories near the kitchens. He knocked the correct pattern on a sout barrel before entering the familiar warm and earthy room. His housemates lazed around on plush yellow couches in the round room, too occupied to notice that he had entered. His eyes searched the room and landed on the person he was looking for.

Sitting on a sill next to a round window was a girl of around sixteen. The girl had a thin figure and a pale face accented by high cheekbones. Her straight red hair was pulled into a high, long pony tail. Long arms were wrapped around a brown haired boy and pink lips were on his, kissing them. An expression of contentness was on her shallow face, her eyes closed.

Emma.

Emma Clarkson was a muggle born girl, not that one could tell by her test scores. She was a sort of shy girl until one really got to know her. Then she was a funny, sarcastic, and bold girl. She was James's best and longest standing friend. A light smile graced James's face at how happy she looked. Emma was one of those girls who were positive that they were never going to be asked out. So when Emma had been asked to Hogsmeade by tall, handsome Eric Carmichael, she was pleased to say the least.

There date had blossomed into a successful relationship and Emma was on cloud nine.

Deciding to let her be, James clambered up the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory and entered the familiar room. Five four-poster beds were arranged in a circle, each neatly made with cozy sheets and blankets of black and yellow. With an exhausted sigh, James collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so tired. He hadn't had a particularly difficult first week. He pushed his tiredness aside and closed his eyes. It was the afternoon and he had nothing better to do. May as well take a nap.

* * *

"And why are you so convinced that something is wrong?"

Harry gave a frustrated sigh and looked reproachfully at the woman in front of him. Her bushy brown hair framed a somewhat skeptical but none the less curious face and brown eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" He asked.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not saying that." She told her brother in law. "I just think you might be paranoid. You are very protective of Lily and very against Draco Malfoy. I mean, he's a fourteen year old boy, Harry."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. It felt odd for him to be seated on the opposite side of a Ministry desk with Hermione across of him looking extremely professional. He knew she meant well but it was a little infuriating. He stared past her and through a large glass window. The cloudy sky that the Magical Maintenance department had given them today calmed him.

"Hermione, he never stays past six, he's never invited Lily into his house, and his face was covered in bruises when he came to my house less than an hour ago. Bruises! He was all disheveled as well. Probably was up to something shady with his dad that went wrong."

Hermione bit her lip. "Bruises?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Harry, have you considered child abuse?"

"Of course not!" Harry looked affronted. "I would never hurt my children! And what does that have to do with this anyway?"

"Not you!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Have you ever considered that young Mr. Malfoy may be abused?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No." he admitted. "But now that you mention it, he did seem as if he'd been crying... Still! Child abuse doesn't make sense! Wouldn't he want to stay longer then?"

"Maybe..." She said vaguely, obviously thinking.

"Look, Hermione, I know there is something going on with this kid, whatever it is. Just look into it."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll look into it."

"Great!" Harry smiled.

"What's his name again?" She asked.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

Lily released Pecker, her owl and watched him fly away, three letters tied to his leg. She turned back to face Scorpius who was sitting on her bed.

"Now will you tell me what happened to you?" She demanded.

"I told you." He sighed. "I fell. Flat on my face."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, can we talk about something else?" He asked.

"Fine." She agreed.

"What did your brothers say?" Scorpius asked.

Lily brightened. "I was right! James is dating Trixie!"

"That's great!" Scorpius smiled.

"Isn't it?" Lily beamed. "Apparently she's Al's friend though and he doesn't like it. I do hope they don't fight."

"Do they fight often?" Scorpius inquired.

"Sort of." She answered rigidly. "Let's play a game."

Scorpius was caught of guard by her sudden change in demeanor. "Okay."

Lily sighed as she pulled out a random board game from outside her bed. When she had been eleven, she had hoped that her being a squib and the new location would help James and Albus to bond. However, it had seemed to only get worse. It seemed her being a squib had caused Harry and Ginny to give her the rest of their attention. Between Al's accomplishments and Lily's squibness, Mr. and Mrs. Potter seemed to have very little attention to pay to their oldest child who was feeling more ignored than ever. This had, of course greatened the bitterness between the two brothers. Lily was torn between which side to take, though she did tend to side with James more. More than anything, she wished she could end the feud but she couldn't. And it was killing her.

James was becoming more and more withdrawn when he was home. He barely talked to anyone but her and it was seriously beginning to worry Lily. She wished she could just tell Scorpius everything but she couldn't. It wasn't his place to know.

Lily pushed her problems away. No point on thinking about what she couldn't do. She focussed back on the game of Monopoly she and Scorpius were playing. She would think about James and Albus later.

The two squibs' game lasted well into the evening. Finally, Scorpius lost his last dollar and gave in. "Well, you've beat me Lily Luna Potter." He grinned.

"Why yes I have." She smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked, daring to hope he would agree.

Scorpius hesitated, and then opened his mouth. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Author's Note: Late update! I know!1 But I tried! I had to overcome battles with homework and the distracting lure of Homecoming but at least I updated!**

**Anyway, I'm planning on making this a next generation story instead of just Lily and Scorpius. This means it will include not just Lily's point of view but also Scorpius, James, and maybe Hugo as well as the occasional adult. So, I have to change the title. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**Other than that, please review! I'd like to thank LittleMarauder29 for reviewing as well as everyone who followed/favorited this fic! Once again, I love to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks!**

**~Foureverbookworm**


End file.
